


With a Little Help From My Friends

by Psuedo_sweetheart



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Ambiguous Pathfinder, Anal Fingering, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psuedo_sweetheart/pseuds/Psuedo_sweetheart
Summary: Ryder is a badass, Bain is a sexy-ass, Reyes is a smartass.  Mostly smut and sass, with a small helping of feels because Reyes is a goner for Ryder.





	1. Fuck you and your little duck too

It started like this.

 

“You’re far from the flock, little duck.”

Ryder scowled, “Little duck? Who the fuck is this, my preschool teacher?”

A husky laugh, “Not quite. I have work for you. Come to my nav point if you think you’re up for it.”

“Want to check it out, little duck?” Vetra laughed from the back seat of the Nomad.

“That is not becoming a thing,” Ryder said, twisting in her seat to glare at the turian.

“Watch the road, little duck.”

Vetra was nonplussed of course, and Ryder cursed her bad luck and whoever it was that had pinged them.

***

SAM informed them that the kett bunker had already been cleared, but Ryder kept her shotgun in hand anyway. The door whooshed open and they stepped into the cool, darkened interior.

“Well, well, glad you decided to show.”

Ryder glanced at the kett bodies that littered the floor.

“This your handiwork?”

“Abso-fucking-lutely.”

Ryder couldn’t help but to grin, she liked this guy already. In spite of his nicknaming.

“Names Bain Massani. Kett hunting’s a hobby of mine.”

“We should start a club.”

He huffed out a laugh, “Eos is the perfect spot for it.”

Just like that, Ryder could feel herself slipping. She wanted to fuck this man ten ways to Tuesday. 

He sent her nav points for the smaller Kett bases. She’d been scouting the main base when he’d pinged her and was glad to have some smaller targets to practice on. 

“Stay safe, Massani.”

“That’s the goal.”

She highly doubted that since he went about hunting kett for fun, but decided not to press the issue.

***

The fight went off without a hitch. Which was what Ryder had expected. Drack and herself could take down almost anything, add in Vetra Nyx and they mowed through every enemy they set their sights on. Ryder was more worried about getting complacent then being overwhelmed by kett or anything else. 

Regardless, she couldn’t help but feel invincible whenever she rushed forward in a streak of blue to slam into an enemy, Drack’s roar echoing in her ears. She laughed and breathed out a happy sigh as the last kett fell.

“Not bad, little duck. Not bad,” Bain’s voice came through her comms.

“Not bad, puh. We did amazing. The only non amazing thing is that there was hardly anyone here. We’ll head over to the other nav point.”

Bain laughed again.

“And that is seriously the worst nick name.”

Bain’s laugh turned positively evil, and Ryder cursed under her breath, glad her grin was hidden by her helmet.

***

“Hell of a day, huh?”

They had returned to the kett bunker Massani was holed up in after they finished with the second nav point.

“Yeah, bout to get a lot more interesting though. You want to join us in taking down the kett’s crown jewel?”

“I was hoping you’d ask. I’m always ready to take out more of those ugly fuckers. Lead the way, little duck.”

Ryder groaned, turning on her heel. It was going to be a tight fit in the Nomad.

***

The fight was brutal. Bullets whizzed by, some fizzing against her shields as she sabotaged the consoles. She hated this part of any fight. Having to duck down and concentrate on code in the middle of a battle wasn’t her strong suit. Regardless, she managed and the alarms finally shut off. 

Massani stayed back, the crack of his sniper rifle resounding through the construct at irregular intervals. He was good, although he’d stolen her kills twice already. If Ryder wasn’t so focused on moving forward she’d have cursed up a blue streak. As it was when she slammed into the Prefect, she activated her omniblade only to find the creature already dead, a bullet hole perfectly in the center of it’s head.

“Really?”

She turned toward Massani’s last known direction.

His laugh echoed in her ear again and Ryder sighed, dropping her arm and letting the blade disintegrate. Her heart was still pumping wildly as she typed into the command console and the whole place went dark. Massani had sauntered out from his cover, his helmet already off, and a satisfied grin on his face. Ryder watched him with hungry eyes. 

She let adrenaline guide her as she quickly undid the clasps on her helmet. Tossing it onto the console she stepped forward and grabbed the collar of Massani’s armor. A quick yank was all it took, his face was in kissing distance and Ryder gave it her all.

Massani gave a grunt of surprise, but returned the kiss, his lips chapped but still pleasant. Ryder ran her tongue along his bottom lip and Bain responded with a low growl that seemed to come from deep in his chest. He stooped down and before Ryder knew it, he had picked her up and was striding away from where her friends were awkwardly hovering around the console.

“I came across a storage closet earlier,” his voice was already wrecked, low and husky. Ryder shivered.

“That sounds good,” she kissed him again, her hips unconsciously rocking against him.

“Fuck,” Bain groaned, setting her down and claiming her lips the second the door closed behind them. His hands were already working at the clasps on her armor. She swatted them away.

“You do yours, I’ll do mine,” she said, taking over.

He didn’t argue, but after every other piece came off, he would back her against the wall for another kiss, clever fingers helping her along so that she was naked long before he was. 

“Now I have a nice view while I finish,” he said smugly. 

Ryder leaned against the wall and fixed Bain with a heavy look. She slid a finger through her already wet folds.

“You’d better hurry, Massani. I don’t have all day.” 

Bain let out a choked sound and fell to his knees. Ryder almost pushed him away to force him to undress, but instead let the man have his way. His hands went to her hips and he dove in, his tongue delving between her lips and circling her clit. Ryder gasped and arched her back. 

In just moments she was begging and cursing. It’d been six hundred years after all. Massani slid a finger inside and Ryder’s legs buckled. Bain held her up with one arm, the other mercilessly crooking against her g-spot. She screamed as she came, and Bain hummed against her in satisfaction.

He pulled away and helped her get comfortable as she could be sitting on a crate as he finished undressing. He grinned at his handiwork and Ryder scowled at him.

“There’s no need to look so smug, Massani.”

“Why not? You look like a well fucked woman.”

“I have yet to be fu-”

The rest of her words were cut off as she caught sight of Massani’s well endowed dick. He chuckled and tossed his undersuit into a corner. Ryder wrapped her hand around his cock. Massani sucked in a sharp breath. Ryder gave a few tugs, enjoying the feel in her hand before her patience ran out and she knelt down.

Licking from base to tip, she smiled before taking his cock into her mouth. It had been too long for her to even hope to take it all in, but she kept a firm grip on the base as she bobbed up and down. Massani let out a few quiet curses, and soon pulled her back up.

“Come on,” was all he said, voice soft, but low.

He crowded her against the wall and lifted her leg. A finger against her cunt to check that she was still wet and then Massani pressed into her, his breath harsh against her shoulder. 

“Fuck. Fuck, you feel good,” he whispered.

He was hilted inside her and Ryder felt as though she was about to explode with pure sensation.

“Move. Please.”

Massani did, just slightly at first, hips undulating gently. As Ryder wriggled against him he cursed and started to move in earnest. 

His lips found hers and Ryder let herself get lost in the pleasure he was drawing from her body.

“Fuck,” Massani was louder this time, already starting to lose the rhythm as he barreled toward his own orgasm. Ryder encouraged him, squeezing around his cock. 

“Fuck!” 

His hips snapped forward, pinning her to the wall. Short, aborted, thrusts as he emptied himself into her. 

They were both breathing hard, but Massani didn’t move to pull away. He blew out a long breath and kissed the side of her neck.

“That, was… really, fucking good.”

“Yeah,” Ryder smiled up at him, feeling dopey and completely sated. 

“It really was.”

She pushed at him gently and the both groaned as he slid from her body. They dressed in silence except when Massani pinched her ass when she bent to grab her undersuit. Ryder had smacked him, laughing and grinning widely. 

They emerged from the closet, both wreathed in smiles.

“Finally. I was starting to wonder if-”

“No,” Vetra, interrupted Drack.

“No one wants to know what you wondered. Lets just be glad we all survived and get out of here.”

“Good plan,” Ryder nodded, giving Massani a wink.

Vetra made a disgusted noise that caused Ryder to grin even wider.

“See you around, Massani,” she waved at the kett hunter.

“Kill some more kett for me, little duck.”

Ryder grumbled, but didn’t tell him to shove it this time.

***

‘If you’re ever in Kadara Port, look up Reyes Vidal. He can show you a good time. ;)’

Bain had not expected to hear from the Pathfinder again. But there was a message from her on his omnitool, and he’d read it five times, still half sure he was hallucinating. He hadn’t heard of Reyes Vidal, and didn’t have plans to stop in Kadara, but the temptation was there now. 

‘What kind of a good time?’ he sent back.

‘Not so much in the way of kett, but that means there’s room for other pleasures. ;p Reyes is set up in Tartarus, a skivvy bar. Bet you’d like it.’

He’d heard of Kadara of course. Reyes must be a relatively new player, last he’d heard Sloane had a stranglehold on the entire damn planet. Part of why he’d never been there. 

‘Thanks for the tip, little duck.’

‘Fuck you, Massani.’

Bain grinned and flicked his omnitool closed. Perhaps a short stop in civilization would be nice.

***

Massani had just ordered a drink from the surly bar tender when a man sauntered up to the bar with a smarmy grin.

“Bain Massani, we have a mutual friend.”

Bain took a swallow of his whiskey.

“Reyes Vidal. I didn’t think Ryder would tell you about me.”

Vidal took the stool next to him, and the bar tender slid him a drink without a word.

“Why ever not? She is not the kind that keeps thoughts to herself.”

Bain snorted and took another swallow of his drink.

“I got that impression. Act first, think later.”

“It seems to work for her.”

Reyes smiled fondly and took a sip of his drink.

“So, what did she tell you about me?”

Bain pondered his response for a moment. He pitched his voice low so that Reyes had to lean in to hear.

“She said you could show me a good time.”

Reyes smiled a slow, knowing smile, and stood, beckoning Massani to follow.

***

The private room wasn’t anything fancy, but Bain wasn’t too surprised. Reyes seemed to be the sort to have connections. The moment the door shut Reyes was crowding Bain against it. The merc let him, getting a feel for how the man operated. 

“Making it easier to pick up men at the bar is not a perk I expected from Ryder, but I can’t say I disapprove.”

Reyes’ smirk was somehow half amused and half predatory. Bain gave an easy grin.

“You calling me easy, Vidal?”

“Well, you did follow me here with only the good word from a message.”

“From Ryder.”

Reyes’ smirk grew into a full fledged smile that caught up with his eyes.

“You didn’t say Pathfinder.”

Bain shrugged, “I can’t say I know Ryder well, but I know her better than I know who the fuck the Pathfinder is.” 

“Strangely I’m liking you more the more you speak. It usually works the opposite way.”

“Well, if you’d shut the fuck up and kiss me, I might be inclined to like you more.”

“Bossy, I li-”

Tired of waiting, Bain grabbed the front of Reyes’ shirt and pulled him in, pressing a messy kiss to the man’s lips. After huffing out a short laugh, Reyes finally stopped talking and kissed back. It was nice. He tasted like whiskey and Bain licked into his mouth chasing the flavor. 

Reyes’ hands went to Bain’s hips. His right hand kept going, cupping Bain’s rapidly growing bulge.

“Hm, seems she wasn’t exaggerating,” Reyes said, a laugh in his voice.

“I’m getting the feeling it still isn’t big enough to shut you up,” Bain responded, his voice already rasping with want.

“Not even I can talk with a cock in my throat.”

Bain barked out a laugh, abruptly deciding he liked Reyes. 

Vidal’s hands were steady and skillful as he undid Bain’s belt and freed his erection. 

The man went to his knees and sucked the head of Bain’s cock into his hot, wet, mouth. Bain choked on his own breath, a hand coming to rest on Reyes’ head. Not bothering to pull off, Reyes took Bain’s hand and placed it firmly against the wall. His tongue was in constant movement, not too fast or too slow and Bain clutched at the wall futilely. 

“Fuck.”

He finally found his voice, but he wasn’t eloquent at the best of times, and he certainly couldn’t think of much else to say right now. Reyes probably didn’t need his ego stroked anyway. Bain breathed heavily through his nose. 

“Not gonna last long, Reyes,” he finally managed to say as he could feel himself cresting. Reyes redoubled his efforts, his tongue flicking at the tip every time he lifted his head. Bain’s hands came up and he remembered just in time not to grab at Reyes, instead slamming them against the wall. 

His back arched as he came into Reyes’ mouth.

“Good boy.”

Reyes’ lips were red and swollen and Bain kissed him roughly. 

“Shut up and fuck me already, Reyes.”

“Your wish is my command.”

Reyes gestured him to the bed and they both finished undressing before climbing onto it. Bain situated himself with a pillow under his hips.

“Hurry up.”

“So impatient,” Reyes had grabbed a bottle of lube and poured a liberal amount on his fingers. 

With his other hand he ran his fingers down Bain’s spine to his tail bone till the muscles relaxed. 

Humming under his breath he circled Bain’s hole before gently pressing inside. Bain made a rumbling sound deep in his chest and Reyes grinned. They were both focused on what they were doing, no words needed. Even Reyes was happy to be quiet, fingers scissoring and ensuring Bain was ready for him.

“Ready?” Reyes asked, just to make sure.

Bain situated himself on hands and knees.

“Been ready. Get on with it.”

Reyes chuckled and lined himself up. He bit into Bain’s shoulder as he pressed forward, the both of them groaning as Bain opened up to him. 

“Fuck,” Bain breathed. He’d forgotten how good this felt. It had literally been ages. He pressed back against Reyes and the man huffed out a heavy breath.

“Hold still a minute, Massani. Its been some time… Or should I say, Ass-ani.”

Bain clenched around Reyes causing the man to choke off his laughter at his own stupid joke. 

“You really need to learn when to shut up, Vidal.”

“I apologize. It was too good an opportunity to pass up.”

“I’ll forgive you if you shut up and fuck me proper.”

“I won’t disappoint.”

Bain just grunted, too focused on Reyes finally moving his hips to form a coherent response. Reyes still wasn’t moving fast enough for Bain’s tastes, but he waited, pressing back against the man with every snap of his hips. Bain could feel when Reyes finally let his iron control slip, his thrusts becoming more haphazard, his breathing ragged. 

“Fuck me, Reyes. Fucking, fuck me.”

And Reyes listened, his hands gripping Bain’s hips for extra leverage as he pounded into him. Vidal’s hips stuttered as he came, and Bain pumped his own cock, coming just moments later. 

Bain let his body go lax even though it was a little uncomfortable with the pillow underneath. Reyes sprawled next to him with a satisfied sigh. 

“Mmm… I for one think we should find a way to thank Ryder for being instrumental to this endeavor.”

Bain rolled over so that he was facing Reyes. 

“You could send her a video of me sucking you off.”

Reyes’ eyes lit up and he laughed, “I like the way you think, Massani. However, I try to avoid information trails. You are certainly welcome to suck me off regardless.”

Bain shoved at his shoulder, but was too sated to make much of a protest.

“Pretend there’s an emergency and jump her when she gets here.”

“I’m not suicidal, Massani. The woman takes her job seriously.”

“Does she?”

Bain couldn’t reconcile the blazing smile, and reckless abandon he associated with Ryder to any sort of professionalism.

“Just because Ryder isn’t a jackboot doesn’t mean she isn’t serious about taking down the kett. When push comes to shove, Ryder…”

Reyes stopped and when Bain looked, the man was staring into space. Bain poked at his side.

“Ryder, what?”

Vidal gave him a searching look, “She’s willing to die for us.”

Bain looked down at his feet.

“Fuck.”

Reyes sighed, “Yeah, fuck.”

***

 

In the end, Bain realized its hard not to fall for someone who is willing to die for you. Isn’t that what everyone says love is? Putting your life on the line, the ultimate act of love. Regardless, when Reyes had uttered those words, Bain started falling and hadn’t ever really stopped.

 

He also took a pic of him sucking off Reyes, being careful not to include the paranoid bastard’s pretty face, and sent it to ‘The Sexiest Pathfinder in Heleus.’


	2. Come Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder returns to Kadara Port in hopes of finding something there she can't get at Meridian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This stupid thing kept trying to turn itself into a story instead of an excuse for a threesome.

It continued like this…

 

Ryder preferred Kadara over Meridian any day of the week. Meridian was less a home than one monstrously huge work space. People expected her to fix every problem, and she was under constant scrutiny. She left as soon as she could manage and stepping into the traffic of Kadara Port felt like she could take a deep breath for the first time in weeks.

She made her way to Tartarus, nodding at a few people she recognized. Reyes was on his customary couch in the back, but to her surprise, so was Bain Massani. 

“I didn’t expect you to show up, Ass-ani,” Ryder teased.

Bain glared at Reyes, “You’re lucky you give good head, Reyes.”

Reyes gave a lazy grin, “What? I didn’t tell her. She’s just that clever all on her own.” 

He ruined his innocent act by winking at Ryder who just laughed and squeezed between them on the couch.

“So, how are you two boys going to entertain me for the evening?”

“I had a few ideas,” Reyes said, his eyes lighting up with a wicked grin as his fingers tugged gently at her jacket. 

Before Ryder could respond, Bain grabbed her hips and flopped her onto the couch where he’d been sitting, his hands working at the fastening of her jeans.

“No foreplay? What kind of barbarian are you?” she teased.

“The kind that’s been waiting far too long for your ass.”

“What Reyes’ ass wasn’t good enough for you?”

“Well it ain’t attached to you.”

“You’re going to give me warm fuzzies if you keep that sort of talk up.”

He had her pants off by this point but paused when Reyes waved him back to his seat.

“Sit down Massani. I haven’t had the pleasure yet and I don’t plan on waiting turns.”

Bain ran a gentle finger down Ryder’s clothed cunt, “You want this Reyes?”

Reyes stood and took Bain’s hand, “You know I do Massani.”

He pulled the taller man down for a kiss, dipping deep into his mouth with his tongue till Massani softened and groaned into the kiss. 

“Fuck, well you’ve convinced me,” he grinned widely, proving he’d simply wanted to be contrary and sat back down, with Ryder’s head on his lap. 

“That was fucking hot,” Ryder commented, her pupils already blown wide. 

“There’s more where that came from,” Reyes winked as he situated himself between her legs, running gentle fingers down her thighs. 

Ryder was already arching into his touch, looking almost fragile as she sought so desperately to be touched. Massani seemed to notice her need as well, his big, calloused hand moving gently down Ryder’s neck till he reached her breasts and squeezed. Ryder moaned and Reyes used her distraction to divest her of her panties, tossing them to the side absently. 

“Mmmmm,” he hummed, “You look delicious Ryder.”

He leaned down, keeping eye contact with her as he extended his tongue and licked the hood above her clit. Ryder made a strangled noise in her throat, her eyes closing. He gave another small lick and she whined. Reyes grinned and took pity on her, finally putting his mouth on her, his tongue fully exploring her folds. 

Ryder’s hands scrabbled at his shoulders, her legs coming up to wrap around him as she rocked her hips.

Bain had been busy as well, Ryder’s shirt and bra joining her underwear on the floor. He massaged her breasts, every now and then flicking her nipples and rolling them between his fingers.

Reyes leaned back from Ryder’s pussy, his chin shining with her slick. He hummed as he licked his lips.

“I want this to last. Why don’t you distract our good Pathfinder, Massani?”

Bain grinned and stood, stripping down in less than a minute. Reyes went back to his task, humming as he flicked Ryder’s clit with his tongue. Massani put his cock to Ryder’s lips and she opened lust darkened eyes as she sucked on the head. Her technique was almost nonexistent with Reyes bringing her to the edge again and again, but Bain didn’t mind, it still felt good and just watching her face had him near the edge himself.

Reyes came up to breathe for a moment, dexterous fingers still working at Ryder’s cunt, as he leaned over her body to mouth at Bain’s cock with her. Massani groaned as he watched both their mouths work his cock, Reyes’s lips still shiny with Ryder’s juices. Massani pulled his dick away and before either of them could protest, licked his way into Reyes’ mouth desperate to taste Ryder again.

He could feel Reyes grinning against his lips just for a moment before the man pulled away.

“I think its time to give Ryder a bit of relief,” he said, a little breathless, his eyes dark.

“Please Reyes,” Ryder begged, which made Reyes’ smile turn into a pleased grin. 

“Anything for you, Ryder.”

He kissed her, his fingers still inside her, though gently stroking now. He ran his lips down her chin, pressing wet kisses down her neck to her breasts. Stopping to suck on each of her nipples he made his way down her torso, pressing open mouthed kisses on the dips beneath her hipbones before finally making his way back to her cunt. 

Ryder was almost sobbing, mindlessly calling his name, interspersed with please and breathless pants, fingers pulling desperately at his hair.

Bain just watched, eyes wide at how Reyes had managed to ruin Ryder’s composure. Reyes hadn’t removed his fingers once and now started crooking them in earnest, his fingers moving in tandem with his tongue against Ryder’s clit. Suddenly Ryder went rigid, her legs clenching around Reyes’ shoulders. 

“Breathe, Ryder,” Massani encouraged her just in time for Ryder to let out an unearthly scream as she came. Reyes stayed between her legs, his throat working as he drank her down. 

As she came down from her high, Massani propped Ryder back into his lap. Reyes leaned back and slumped against the couch, sighing in satisfaction. Despite being fully clothed and relatively untouched, he managed to look just as ravaged; hair a riot of curls pulled from his coiffed style and clothes rumpled.

“So she gets to mess with your hair,” Massani teased good naturedly, a wry grin pulling at his lips.

“I don’t have anywhere to be today,” Reyes explained, eyes closed as he rested a moment. 

Massani tugged gently at a curl, “Looks good either way, you vain bastard.”

Reyes shrugged, “It looks more professional slicked back.”

“You look like a kid with that face framed with curls,” Ryder cracked open an eye.

“Precisely,” Reyes chuckled. 

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments before Ryder interrupted it.

“I want to watch you two kiss again,” she said, a playful smile on her lips.

“You get off on dudes kissing, Ryder?” Massani laughed.

“Well they have to be good looking,” Ryder winked at him. 

“Such sweet words. I suppose we’re obliged now,” Reyes replied, eyes crinkled in amusement. 

He leaned forward just as Bain did and they kissed, Reyes’ scraping blunt fingernails over Bain’s scalp causing the man to open his mouth in a moan. Reyes licked inside, using extra tongue just for Ryder’s benefit. While Reyes was distracted Ryder slid off the couch and between his legs. 

Her touch at his belt had his legs spreading to let her closer and Ryder grinned in anticipation, the jingle of a belt being undone a sound she’d always loved. 

She closed her hand around his cock and was leaning forward before she’d even freed him from his briefs. Her lips closed around the head through the cotton and Reyes’ grip on Bain tightened, drawing the man closer. Ryder smiled and finally freed him, licking his shaft from root to tip before capturing the head and sucking, swirling the tip of her tongue around the flare. 

Ryder hummed, loving the warmth and weight against her tongue, relaxing her throat to take in his whole length. She bobbed her head a few times before coming up for air. Kissing the tip, she reached back to run gentle fingertips along his balls before taking him into her throat again.

Reyes pulled away from Bain and let out an unsteady breath settling back against the couch cushions. 

“Finally ready to let us spoil you, Reyes?” Ryder asked as she pulled off him.

“You’re doing a wonderful job of it so far,” Reyes replied, his hand stroking her hair. 

“I think I might need some help though,” she glanced up at Bain through her eyelashes with a sly look. 

Massani went to his knees in an instant, his mouth watering. Reyes spread his legs wider, his eyes wide as though he couldn’t quite believe this was happening. It was replaced a moment later by a smirk as he made a show of sliding farther down the cushions so his ass was reachable. 

Ryder laughed and reached up to press a finger to his hole. Reyes eyes went dark and hooded and he pressed down on her finger. Ryder sucked in a sharp breath her eyes wide.

“I might just come from watching you fuck yourself on my finger,” she said in a strangled voice. 

“In that case there’s a change of plans,” Massani said as he grabbed a bottle of lube that had been hidden behind a bottle of whiskey. 

He dumped some on Ryder’s finger and she rubbed it around and inside the rim of Reyes’ hole. Then she held still and let Reyes work himself down her finger till it was clenched inside his body. 

Ryder just watched, her breath quick and labored as she watched him fuck himself and felt him tight and hot around her finger. 

“Another?”

“Yes.”

He lifted himself and she added another finger, watching as he slowly lowered himself onto them. 

“Fuck, Reyes.”

Her other hand went to her pussy and rubbed at her clit. It only took a few moments before she gave a small cry and came. Massani grabbed her hand and sucked the juices off greedily, both Reyes and Ryder watching avidly. 

“Go wash up, I want to fuck you properly,” Reyes said.

Ryder didn’t need anymore encouragement and nearly ran to the bathroom. When she returned Massani was kissing Reyes but surprisingly keeping his hands to himself. 

“We waited for you,” Massani grinned at her.

Ryder actually blushed with pleasure at their thoughtfulness and let Bain take her hand as Reyes led the way to the bedroom. There she and Massani sat on the bed and watched while Reyes stripped. Ryder grinned and whistled while Massani started beatboxing a slow beat.

Reyes’ pants were still undone, but his cock once again tucked away. Undulating his hips, Reyes shrugged out of his vest and unbuckled what little bit of his armor he was wearing. Slipping his shirt over his head he twirled it around his finger a couple times before flinging it at Ryder who whooped and laughed along with Massani. 

Tucking his thumbs into his waistband Reyes inched his pants over his hips as he turned so he was facing away from the bed, his ass on display. Swaying from side to side, skin slowly revealed inch by inch till Ryder and Massani were both begging him to finish.

“What the hell Reyes, I’m on edge like I’ve never seen an ass before, get on with it,” Ryder begged, laughing.

He laughed and finally gave in, shoving his trousers down to the knee and putting his bare ass on display.

“Does this satisfy you?”

“Hell yeah,” Massani growled meanwhile Ryder hummed in agreement. 

Reyes sat on the bed to remove his boots, but Bain knelt down and started to untie the left while Ryder worked on the right.

“So impatient,” Reyes joked even as his eyes softened at their consideration.

As soon as they finished he stood and picked Ryder up, tossing her onto the bed and crawling after her. 

“Now, I believe we have unfinished business Ryder.”

“Do we?” Ryder asked breathlessly, eyes sparkling with mischief.

“We sure as fuck do,” Massani said as he crawled up beside her as well and leaned down for a deep kiss. Ryder ran her fingers over his stubbled cheek and Reyes watched them for a moment before turning his attention to Ryder’s chest. He sucked on a nipple and Ryder squealed into Bain’s mouth.

“We need you dripping for us Ryder. Do you want both of us?”

Massani pulled away so she could answer.

“Yes, yes, yes,” she chanted, her back already arching off the mattress in anticipation.

“I want you both in my pussy.”

“Fuck,” Bain breathed softly.

“That can be arranged,” Reyes leaned up to kiss her before reaching into the bedside table for another bottle of lube. He gestured Massani closer dripping a generous amount of oil on his cock. Reyes gave a few expert strokes, smirking at Massani’s growling approval. 

“Girth before beauty,” he said as he moved out of the way. 

Bain chuckled and lined himself up, “You ready, Ryder?”

“I’ve been ready since I stepped off my ship. Get the hell on with it.”

“My kinda woman,”Bain gave a rasping laugh as he slowly pressed in. 

Ryder gasped at the stretch. It felt indescribably good and she moaned, her head falling back as she clutched futilely at the bedclothes. 

Reyes sat next to her head and brushed her hair out of her face. 

“Just tell me when you’re ready for me Ryder.”

Massani was snapping his hips already, no patience to draw things out after so long of waiting. 

“Now, I want you now.”

Reyes grinned and gave her a quick kiss before lubing up and urging Massani to lay on his side behind Ryder. Slipping still slick fingers inside her along Bain’s cock had all three of them moaning. Reyes gently prodded at Ryder’s body to give him space. In a moment of inspiration he scooted down the bed and moved so he could lick up the length of Bain’s shaft sucking at the point where their bodies joined. 

“Fuck!” both Bain and Ryder cursed in unison.

Reyes laughed and did it again, licking and sucking and then moving up to Ryder’s clit for a few moments before replacing his tongue with his fingers again. Satisfied this time, he prepared himself with a few strokes and gently pressed forward. 

All three of them were breathing heavily by the time he was hilted inside her, both Massani and Ryder cursing breathlessly. 

“Okay, okay,” Reyes said, voice tight with strain, “Lets pause a minute.”

He kissed Ryder as Bain reached around to draw her closer, sucking at the junction of her neck and shoulder. Reyes waited until their breathing had steadied and then gently rolled his hips.

Both Massani and Ryder froze and groaned. 

“Fuck,” Reyes said, overwhelmed with feeling.

Ryder burst out laughing and Massani chuckled, Reyes joining in a minute later. 

“That’s only the second time I’ve heard you swear Reyes,” Ryder teased.

“I’ve never heard him curse,” Massani added, still chuckling. 

“How about we critique my language later,” Reyes rolled his hips again which got him the reaction he wanted, both of them shutting up with hitched breaths.

He grinned at what he felt was a superpower, the ability to get both Massani and Ryder to shut up simultaneously, before refocusing and continuing his movement. 

To say it was tight was an understatement. It was a pressure unlike anything he’d felt before; the contrast between Ryder’s soft walls and Bain’s hard cock overwhelming in the best way. 

Reyes let out a deep breath as Bain started to move as well, and the sensations doubled. 

“Fuck, you both feel good,” Massani rasped out, his hand kneading Ryder’s breast as he ground into her. 

“How are you doing, Ryder?” Reyes asked.

“Just don’t stop,” she barely managed to get out, her breathing labored, hands clutching at Reyes’ shoulders, “Don’t ever stop.”

“Not a chance,” Massani assured her. 

A moment later Ryder came with a keening cry. Both Bain and Reyes slowed down to ensure she wasn’t overwhelmed. 

“I said don’t stop,” she demanded.

Reyes kept pumping his hips feeling his own euphoria starting to descend like a blanket over his senses. Across Ryder, Bain froze, a growl rumbling in his chest as he came. Reyes could feel the spasms and extra heat of his cum and it sent him hurtling over the edge as well. He crushed Ryder against his chest as he came, nothing but a sigh followed by an almost silent groan to give him away.

They laid there simply breathing for awhile. Reyes pulled out first, to the groans of complaint from Bain and Ryder. 

“Worst part of sex,” Ryder groused. 

“Unless its just bad sex, then its the best part,” Massani added.

Ryder laughed and moved so that Massani slid out of her as well. He huffed and drug her into his arms, burying his face in her chest. 

“Come here, you’re too far away.”

Still giggling, Ryder let him manhandle her. Reyes went in to the bathroom and then returned with two damp cloths. 

They both thanked him and cleaned up, Ryder slipping into the bathroom afterward. 

Reyes flopped back onto the bed and snuggled up to Bain.

“You think she’ll stay the night?” Bain asked softly.

“I believe so, but I hate to presume when it comes to Ryder.”

“…I just realized I have no fucking clue what Ryder’s first name is,” Bain said, voice incredulous, “Do you know?”

“Its Sara,” Ryder said, a smirk playing at her lips.

Both men started and Ryder laughed before slipping under Reyes’ arm. 

“Sara,” Reyes murmured.

“I hate it. I have enough connections that I got it taken off all my records.”

“What did you replace it with?” Reyes asked.

“Ryder,” Ryder grinned.

“So officially you’re Ryder Ryder?” Massani almost couldn’t get the question out with his laughter.

“That’s right. I can’t wait till the first awards ceremony or some shit. No ones gonna know if my name is really that awful or if its a mistake and they won’t want to be rude and ask. Anyone who knows won’t say a word. Its gonna be great.”

Reyes and Massani were both rolling with laughter. 

“Well, Ryder suits you better,” Reyes finally said as he rose to rearrange the mussed the blankets. 

Ryder crawled under the covers with Bain and Reyes grinned, not even considering hiding how pleased he was.

They all cuddled close, Ryder squashed in the middle and looking content at the situation. 

“Thanks for sending me that message to come here, little duck,” Massani mumbled, already half asleep.

“You won’t be thanking me when you meet my brother and we have to explain all this,” Ryder replied, laughter coloring her voice.

“Fuck,” Bain and Reyes said in unison.


End file.
